Chipettes' Expectations
by Storyteller Shell
Summary: What are the Chipettes' expectations? Join us as we head back in time...series "Munks' Birth Families" 3rd story
1. Daydream

**I don't own Alvin and the chipmunks or its characters. I only own my characters and the story idea. **

_We appeared to a warm living room where grandma Jewel sat in the chair crocheting a baby blanket._

_Grandma Jewel said, "Happy New Year everyone! Well, Storyteller Shell wanted to informed you all of her only New year resolution. It is to complete all ongoing series before beginning new ones…Now we are going to step back in to history for a bit…"_

All three chipettes were in the living room on a warm Wednesday morning. They were playing a game of Sorry. It was Eleanor's turn but her thoughts were somewhere else.

She thought, "Hm…I wonder what Theo is doing?"

She was interrupted by a wave of a red pawn.

Brittany said, "Hello?...It is your turn."

Eleanor brush aside the daydream and looked at the game. She played her turn and than Jeanette did her turn.

Jeanette said, "This is one of the longest days that I have ever had. I wished the chipmunks weren't busy today."

Brittany and Eleanor nodded in agreement.

Brittany said, "Ms. Millar is off playing poker again."

Jeanette said, "She is not going to stop that habit."

Eleanor's stomach growled loudly.

Brittany played her turn and looked at Eleanor.

She said, "I am hungry too."

Eleanor said, "I'll play my turn and then go make a snack for all of us."

She played her turn and walked into the kitchen. She made peanut butter and strawberry jelly sandwiches for everyone. She heard Brittany groan while Jeanette said, "Yea, I won!"

Brittany came into the kitchen while Jeanette put away the game. Jeanette paused to reflex on Simon."

She thought, "I know he will be helping me with my math."

Meanwhile Eleanor and Brittany sat at the kitchen table chatting about the recent football game.

Eleanor said, "Come on Jeanette!"

Jeanette entered the kitchen and sat down.

She said, "Sorry!"

Brittany said, "We are all thinking about our chipmunks."

Eleanor sighed, "Yea, it was hard to claim them as our boyfriends."

They ate their sandwiches in silent.

Brittany said, "I'm going to take a nap."

Both sisters nodded. Brittany went to her room thinking about Alvin…

_Grandma Jewel concluded, "Well, how is that for a start of a little history of the series…So what is our chipettes up too? .This is Grandma Jewel signing off until next time."_

**A little announcement:**

**We are creating a fan-fiction tv show using the Alvin and the Chipmunks characters. They are in their teens. We join them as they mature into adults, have a family and live their lives. They will learn important lessons along the way. This fan-fiction tv show is rated K and K plus. Have any ideas for plots, drawings of characters, or story ideas? Come and join us in the AATC Miniseries creator corner! It is the first topic within the Chipmunks discussion group! You can help create history by joining other readers in this fantastic moment! So grab your dandy notebooks and drawing papers and jump on board. We hope to see you there! Here is the link: topic/75634/75875397/1/AATC-MINISERIES-creators-corner**

Please help and spread the word!


	2. Brittany

_We returned to the living room where we noticed that Grandma Jewel was digging through the yarn bucket. _

_She sat down and said, "Hi there again. That was quick...We will see Brittany's expectation of Alvin…"_

Brittany looked at her closet full of short skirts, shirts and dresses. She searched through the closet until she reappeared with a shirt. It had a picture of Alvin.

Brittany sighed, "Oh Alvin! Don't you realize how much I love you?"

The worn-out shirt was ready for the dump. She put the shirt on.

She looked at the clock and yawned, "Oh well! I must get to bed. Oh, I can't wait until I see my Alvin again!"

She got under the covers and glazed at the ceiling. Those last three words repeated in her mind. As she drifted off to sleep she began to think about expectation…

Years later, a very fancy mansion was located on a beautiful green landscape. There were many rooms that a full staff was hired to maintain it. Ten gardeners were hired to keep the garden and the lawn well trimmed.

Brittany appeared on the front porch. She wore a fancy dress that was fit for a queen. A state of the art pink car was located out front. The Brittany's fashionetts" logo located on one side of the car. Here company was the 1st company in the world. They just received an award for being the most giver of the year. They just became a multitrillion company. All their clothes were created to fit for a queen at a cheaper price.

A few minutes later, Alvin stepped out. Tow boys suddenly appeared behind them.

He said, "Come on. We can't be late for the concert."

They both were multibillionaires rock-in-roll soloists and band. The band had maintained their title as "1st Rock-roll band in the world". They were impossible to beat.

Suddenly Brittany woke up.

She exclaimed, "Was that my imagination? That was a very realistic dream."

She flipped back to bed and thought about the dream. Soon she began to smile.

She nodded "Yea, those are my expectation."

She quickly grabbed her pink diary and wrote everything down. Not a single detail of the dream was left out.

_Grandma Jewel concluded, "Brittany sure know how to dream up her expectations…But will Alvin agrees?...I guess you will just have to keep reading the story…Bye for now!"_

_We left as she started another color on the baby blanket._


	3. Dave

**Enjoy Chapter 3!**

_We sat down and watched Grandma Jewel crocheted with the new color. _

_She said, "Welcome to the 3__rd__ chapter. Now we will learn a little of how this got started. Remember this happened before Dave talked to them in the kitchen…Time to join Dave…"_

Dave drove down the highway toward home. He was listening to the car radio show when suddenly he thought about the chipmunks.

He thought, "Something definitely happened between them."

He recall the time when the chipmunks didn't speak to one another. Even Theodore was not on speaking terms. Dave was in the office while this happened. Dave found an interesting book on chipmunks. He read one chapter during the strange time. The book explained different types of chipmunks. He just started reading it when the front door opened and slam shut. It was repeated 2 times. Dave got up and investigated. He want out and saw them glaring at each other.

Dave said, "Is everything okay?"

Alvin said, "Yes, Dave!"

Dave instantly realized that he was lying. Something was very wrong but he decided against it.

He said, "Okay! I'll be in my office working."

He quickly returned to the office and reread the chapter. It said under Mirval—

The munks have sensitive feelings about their lifestyle. They don't share with their siblings. The chipmunks had to be in separate schools and leading different lives. They can still live in the same house. They will treat each other as enemies as long they are in the same schools surrounded by the same crowd.

Dave set the book down in surprise.

He thought, "Oh no! This is bad. Alvin is the strongest and will most likely win this fight."

He quickly got up and went to Alvin's room. Alvin sat on his bed. He looked up as Dave walked in.

Alvin said, "Yea Dave?"

Dave said, "I need all the paper work regarding you and your brother's birth."

Alvin looked away quickly.  
He thought, "I forgot about those papers. I should destroy them. "

Then Dave interrupted his thoughts, "Please?"

Alvin slowly got up and went to his closet. He pulled out the papers and handed them to Dave.

He asked, "Why?"

Dave sighed, "Please don't hurt your brothers."

Alvin said, "I would never hurt them."

Dave turned around and faced Alvin.

He said, "You would because you are the strongest. I have to deliver you guys to your parents. It is the only way you can prevent yourself from hurting them."

Alvin's eyes narrowed, "How did you know all that?"

Dave said, "I did research. Do I have your promise?"

Alvin sat down n his bed.

He said, "I promise…I won't hurt them."

Dave exited the room…

Back to the present…Dave said in the chipettes' driveway.

He said, "I must warn them of what will happen."

It was Saturday afternoon when he knocked on the door. Ms. Millar opened it.

She said "Oh Dave!"

She stopped when she realized the look on Dave's face.

She said, Come in…I will get the girls."

She knew something was wrong. She led him to the kitchen.

Dave said, "Ms. Millar, you are going to have to prepare yourself. You must be able to control the girls."

Ms. Millar said, "I understand. What about the boys?"

Dave said, "I just found out that they are Mirval munks. I must return them to their parents and fast. "

Ms. Millar said, "Before?"

Dave paused and continued, "Before Alvin really hurt his brothers."

Ms. Millar understood completely. She went and got the girls. He instructed them to listen to Dave.

Dave said, "You must be careful from now on. The chipmunks are changing fast. You will NOT like their changes."

The girls nodded but never completely accepted it. Jeanette went to the library…

_Grandma Jewel concluded, "Well, we are headed downhill with the chipettes. It looks like they will learn it the hard way. Will they like the change? We already learned about Brittany's expectation…Now we will learn about Jeanette's…Will Ms. Miller be able to control the girls?...I leave you until next time.."_

_We left as she resumed her crocheting. _


	4. Jeanette

**Enjoy chapter 4!**

_Grandma Jewel set down her blanket when we came in._

_Grandma Jewel said, "Wow, you have been coming everyday now…I bet you have been wondering what I was doing..I am crocheting a lap blanket for my husband...Now, it is time to go and see what Jeanette's expectations are…"_

At the public library, Jeanette was hard at work. She was doing research for a report that was due in 3 weeks. She had everything planned perfectly. She used the most orderly, and efficient way to get things done. She began to think about Simon.

She thought, "We are a perfect match. We are the missing puzzle for each other."

Simon plus Jeanette equal great success was her equation. On the same table was a novel called "Great Expectations". She picked it up and started to read.

She said, "Hm…this is interesting…"

As she read, different words began to form on the paper. It is as though the novel was about her and Simon…

Years later, a large size house was located in a quiet neighborhood. There was 5 rooms plus the basic needs. On the outside, you may think it was a middle class family. But it was different on the inside. Everything was state of the art. Most of it was invented by Simon and Jeanette. They own a company called "Inventions are invented" No invention is impossible to be invented. They made sure that it was possible to invent anything.

It was a multitrillion company.

The couple was content in living by themselves. There were several laboratories in the basement of the house. They focus on searching for new chemicals, inventions, and working with stuff form other planets. Jeanette was pregnant with their first child, a baby girl. They planned to name her Jean.

Jeanette was a famous rock-in-roll dancer alongside Brittany and Eleanor. They receive their third award for the "Best Dancer in the world". Simon is all time piano and guitar player. They bother were multibillionaires as soloist and as a band. The band had maintained their title as "1st Rock-roll band in the world". They were impossible to beat.

Jeanette closed the book and thought about what she just read.

She pulled out her purple diary and thought, "That is exactly what I was thinking. I must write it down so that I would forget…"

_Grandma Jewel concluded, "Well, one more expectation to go…But I sense something bad is about to happen. I am reminded repeatedly about Dave's warning…Well, you know what to do. See you until next time."_

_We waved and skipped toward home._


	5. Breakup

**Enjoy chapter 5!**

_We saw Grandma Jewel on the floor with the basket of yarn in front of her._

_She said, "Well, you caught me by surprise. I was about ready to sort my yarn. I was hoping to get it done before you came but I will do it while you are here…I was right. Something is about to happen…"_

It was Thursday afternoon when Simon and Theodore entered Alvin's room Alvin sat on his bed thinking about the conversation with Dave.

Theodore said, "We need to talk about the chipettes problem."

Alvin nodded, "Yes, we need to breakup with them."

All of them knew about, their background. They had researched it on their own.

Simon added, "We need to tell Dave."

Alvin glared and the brothers stepped back.

Simon protested, "Dave has to know what is going on."

Alvin sighed, "Sorry, I won't hurt you. I promised Dave."

Simon and Theodore looked at each other in surprised.

Theodore asked, "What do you mean?"

Alvin said, "I mean that I had to hand over all the paperwork regarding our births…And I promised him because he had somehow predicted the results of the fight."

Both brothers nodded in understanding.

Simon said, "We must not let Dave know that we already know."

Alvin nodded and got up.

Alvin said, "Come on, we better get the breakup over with."

The chipmunks went over to the chipettes' house. Brittany saw them, through the window, as they came to the front door.

She said, "They are here."

Eleanor stood up and said, "All?"

Brittany excitedly said, "Yes!"

Jeanette answered the door when they knocked. Everyone gathered in the living room. The chipmunks faced the chipettes.

Theodore said, "We are breaking up with you."

Eleanor stared at him in total surprise.

She said, "But…but why?"

Brittany stood up.

She said, "Since when did you gotten so bold?"

Alvin glared, "Ever since the fight over you girls!"

The chipmunks glared at the chipettes.

Jeanette said, "Relax, that fight is normal."

Simon took off his glasses and looked at Jeanette.

He said, "We are changing completely."

Alvin motioned to his brothers that it was time to go.

Alvin said, "It is over. Don't bother us anymore. It is for our safety."

They left while the girls yelled, "Safety!?"

Eleanor sat down and started to cry.

Jeanette reassured, "Don't worry I expect them to come back to us."

Eleanor interrupted, "Dave is right!"

Brittany said, "Dave is wrong. Those chipmunks are ours. They won't dare leave us like that!"

They went on with life as though nothing was wrong. Meanwhile the chipmunks were relieved to have completed that. Alvin hugged his brothers knowing they will make it through somehow…

_Grandma Jewel concluded, "It happened. The chipmunks broke up with the chipettes. Dave was right but will the chipettes accept it?...Now we are at the point when Dave and the chipmunks have a meeting in the kitchen. Meanwhile…"_

_Everything suddenly vanished before we could hear her next words. We will have to return next time in order to find out what she said._


	6. Eleanor

**Enjoy chapter 6!**

_We showed up and started to look for Grandma Jewels. We wanted to know what she said before we vanished suddenly._

_Grandma Jewel continued, "Meanwhile, the youngest sister headed to the living room for the weekly cooking show…"_

In the living room, Eleanor watched a cooking show. She sighed as a commercial came on.

She said, "Oh I wished Theodore was here…He always watched it with me."

She began to really cook when she met Theodore. She was shy. She watched another ad about a must have kitchen wares. She perked up as she begun to listen to an ad regarding the history of the famous cooker. Soon she began to daydream…

Years later, a ranch house was located on a small green landscape. The driveway was beautifully lined with rare flowers. A gardener was hired to maintain the wellness of the landscape and the flowers. It was a state of the art house. The house had a cabin like appearance. The inside of the house looks like it came from the future. The kitchen was the location of their famous cooking show. Eleanor gave birth to triplets, 1 boy and two girls. There were enough rooms to satisfy their needs. The first level was used as their jobs while the basement focused on the family life. On the side note, Theodore maintained his title as the best drummer in the world. Eleanor was an all time famous dancer with her sisters. They are multibillionaires as soloist and as a band. The band had maintained their title as "1st Rock-roll band in the world". They were impossible to beat. The band had one secret weapon the backbone of their drummer.

The return of the cooking show brought Eleanor back to reality.

She turned off the TV and went to her rom. Without saying anything, she wrote the whole plan of her daydream in her green diary….

_Grandma Jewel concluded, "We now know the expectations of all three chipettes…One little problem…Their chosen chipmunks are not very agreeable to their plans…Soon we headed for the night that changed everyone's lives forever! This is Grandma Jewel signing off until next time."_

_We headed home as Grandma Jewel discovered that Beno had actually sent them home unannounced in the last chapter. Beno sat in the yarn basket and grinned._


	7. disappearance

**Enjoy chapter 7!**

_Grandma Jewel crocheted another block for the lap blanket. Beno watched her. _

_She said, "Welcome back!...Don't worry! You won't vanish suddenly without my good-bye."_

_She glared at Beno, while the dog suddenly got interested in the nearby blue soft yarn. _

_She continued, "Well, the cooking show is done and the fatal night had passed. What are they up too today?..."_

After the cooking show was finished, Eleanor wandered in to the kitchen. Brittany came down and found her baby sister looking through the cabinets.

Brittany asked, "Are you hungry again?"

Eleanor sighed and closed the cabinets. She looked at Brittany pitifully.

She said, "No...I do not want to do anything. I really miss Theo."

Brittany went over and hugged her.

She said, "You just wait and see. They'll be back."

Eleanor cheered up a bit. They both wet and sat on the porch. Meanwhile Jeanette walked home from the library.

She thought, "You don't really mean that, Simon."

She glanced up and saw the chipmunks' house. She decided to go and see them. She went up to the door and knocked. Ten minutes past, Jeanette turned to leave.

She thought, "Hm…that is strange. They are usually home."

She continued on her walk home. She saw her sisters on the porch.

Brittany asked, "Not home?"

Jeanette said, "Nope, I wanted to talk to them."  
Eleanor asked, "How was your library trip?"

Jeanette sat down beside them and sighed.

Jeanette answered, "Not fun really. I kept thinking about Simon."

In her mind, Jeanette thought, "Simon, cut that out! I am worried about you."

Meanwhile Brittany was getter angrier and angrier.

She thought, "Alvin! I can't believe you did that. Look what you caused to my sisters."

Suddenly out of the blue, Eleanor said, "Theodore acted strange a couple weeks ago. It was before that fight."

Both Brittany and Jeanette looked at her in surprised.

Brittany asked, 'Really?"

Eleanor nodded.

Jeanette added, "Simon and Alvin were strange too. It as though they have a project to do or something."

It was after 8pm when Brittany stood up and started down the street. Both of her sisters hurried after her.

Brittany said, "It time we get to the bottom of this once and for all. No one walks out of Brittany."

They went to the chipmunks' house where Brittany knocked on the door. An old woman next door watched them.

She spoke, "They are not home."

Jeanette turned and said, "Oh, do you know when they will be back?"

The old woman said, "Nope. Dave took them last night. The chipmunks were still asleep."

Jeanette nodded, Eleanor peeked in the winders.

Eleanor said, "She is right. Dave left suddenly. All the lights are sill on."

Brittany headed home.

She said "We'll call him!"…

_Grandma Jewel concluded, "Brittany is sure mad. One thing for certain…The chipmunks are gone! Soon they will find out the real truth behind the chipmunks' actions. See you next time."_

_Beno added, "The story wrap up is combined with the last chapter. So we will see you at the ranch house!"_

_We left as Grandma wondered about the sudden change._


	8. phone call

**Enjoy the last chapter!**

_Grandma Jewel and Beno sat on the porch of the ranch house. _

_Grandma Jewel said, "The last chapter for Chipettes' Expectation. The chipettes arrived home. They gathered around the phone…"_

The chipettes went home. Brittany picked up the phone and put it on speakers. She dialed Dave's number…

Dave said, "Hello?"

Brittany said, "Hi Dave! We are wondering about the chipmunks."

There was silent and Jeanette hugged Eleanor.

Dave said, "What about them?"

Brittany said, "Where are they?...You don't have any trips…"

But Dave interrupted, "They are Mirval chipmunks…"

The girls stared at the phone in shock.

Eleanor said, "No wonder they acted so strange."

Dave said, "It is normal for them."

Jeanette said, "Normal! No, it can't be."

Dave responded, "I am taking them to their new home."

Brittany asked, "They are being separated?"

Dave said, "No, I meant to their parents."  
Brittany asked, "When will they be back?"

Dave said, "I don't know. That is up to their parents now."

There was a commotion in the background. Then the phone clicked off. It was dead silent for the next 5 minutes.

Eleanor turned and ran to her bed.

Jeanette looked sadly at the floor. Brittany kept staring at the phone. Jeanette turned off the speakers and sat down at the table. Brittany turned to go after Eleanor but Jeanette stopped her.

She said, "It is no use now."

Brittany sat down and sighed heavily.

Brittany said, "I can't believe that it was true….Alvin is never this bold."

Jeanette said, "They meant every word. They were dead serious."

Both sisters went upstairs to comfort Eleanor.

Eleanor said, "Dave warned us."

Both sisters sat on the bed next to her.

Brittany said, "And we didn't believe him at all…"

_Grandma Jewel concluded, "Oh my! The chipettes took that news rather hard. I know it was a bad ending. But you have to keep reading. The series is just beginning to really take off."_

_Beno added, "We told you that the next story was "Return of the Shep Family" in the last story. We changed the title. It is "Completing the Race" We will follow Dave as he races to deliver the chipmunks back to their parents before school starts again. Will he make it?...What about the chipettes?..."_

_Grandma Jewel said, "Will they be alright?...You know what to do. Keep reading!"_

_Beno said, "Good bye for now. This got to be the shortest amount of time for Storyteller Shell to complete a story…We'll see you in the next story…"_

_We left wondering about the chipettes. Will they be alright?..._


End file.
